


Ouch!

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel in a close situation.





	Ouch!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Ouch!"

Jack shifted, "What?"

"Your elbow." Daniel grumbled.

"What about it?"

"You just stuck it in my neck."

"Well, we're a bit cramped."

"A bit?" his partner huffed

."This couch is not big enough to sleep in."

"Sleeping is not what we usually do in it."

"Well tonight we do. Go to sleep, Danny."

"Can't. Got this elephant behind me. Why couldn't you have called a cab and sent the girls home? Then we could have slept in our own bed."

"You've asked me that ten times."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"Don't start that. Anyway your elbow..."

"What about it?"

"Move it."

"I don't know what to do with my arms."

Daniel groaned "Put them round me, you usually do."

"I am so not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Supposing one of them wants a glass of water."

"Jack, you gave them a jugful, and a glass in the spare room for Cassie."

"They might be extra thirsty, they had a lot to drink."

"Whose fault?"

"Yeah, ok. But they still might come down, maybe hungry."

"No way. They will be snoring, unlike us."

"Uncle Jack. Can I have a glass of water?"

Jack groaned and rolled off the couch "I gave you some."

"I was thirsty, I drank it all."

Daniel muttered "Another one who had too much ..ouch, what was that for?"

"Never mind. Ok, Cassie. I'm coming."

Jack returned from the kitchen as Cassie said, "Thank you, Uncle Jack. Goodnight."

* * *

"Has she gone?"

"Yes."

"Come back to ...ouch!"

"Now what?"

"Jack, you knelt on my hand."

"Get it out of the way."

"Dammit, I feel like a cushion, between you and the couch."

"Bony cushion."

"Huh. You can talk. I've had your elbow in my neck, your finger in my back..."

"Only to shut you up. Didn't want Cassie to know we saw her sneaking drinks when no-one wa looking."

"...and your knee on my hand. I've had all your bony bits on me tonight."

"Lucky you."

"You could sleep on the floor."

Jack flinched "With my back and knees?"

Daniel pushed the rug back "Ok. I'll sleep on..."

"No you don't, Danny. This is where you belong."

" So put your arms round me."

"Ok. Hey, what's this?"

"Ouch! You're not supposed to pull it hard."

"Sorry. Got excited. That better?"

"Mm. Better."

"Colonel!" A Janet voice.

He rolled over and...

"Ouch!"

"Jack, what happened, Where are you?"

"I fell off the couch. Yes, Major?"

"I need some towels. Sam's been sick."

"Oh. Ok, I'm coming."

* * *

"Everybody had too much to drink except me." Daniel murmured.

"Because you can't take it."

"Jack! Don't sneak up on me like that. Has she gone up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God. We'll never get to sleep."

"We're off tomorrow. After they've gone we can go back to bed."

"Just as well you organized this party for tonight."

"Forward planning. Now where were we?"

"I was ouching and you were..."

Jack reached,

"Oh, yeah."

Daniel turned towards his lover, and they both fell off the couch.

"Ouch!" "Ouch!"


End file.
